Unexpected suprise
by Lexa Kenzie
Summary: Ronon meets his match. Either he wants to kiss her or kill her he can't decide which. Don't own any of it. Wish I did.
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected surprises.

Rated M for future chapters.

Ronon Dex/OC

John Sheppard/ Teyla

Jennifer Keller/Evan Lorne

Summery: Alt universe of my own making. A new member to Atlantis drives Ronon crazy. He can't decide if he wants to kiss her or kill her… maybe both. Talks place around season 4.

John, Ronon and Evan were standing in the control room waiting for the new recruits to come through the gate. As the gate whooshed open all three men stood up straighter.

"Why are they sending new recruits through the gate anyway?" asked Ronon.

"Something about wanting them to get started right away." answered John.

Four men and one woman walked through the event horizon. The men were all scientists and stood mouths gaping, eyes wide. The woman was wearing an Atlantis military uniform, she had light brown hair pulled back and a large duffle slung over her shoulder. She took a quick look around her eyes stopping on Sheppard. She quickly made her way over to where the three men stood. She stopped and dropped her bag onto the floor before giving Sheppard a salute.

"Col. Sheppard. Major Calliegh Carson." She then handed Sheppard an envelope. "General O'Neill said to give this to you when I arrived."

Ronon and Lorne both looked amused, Sheppard only looked confused.

"At ease Major, we're not really all that big on salutes around here." John opened the envelope and read the short note. "So O'Neill says you'll fit right in here." John looked at the Major. She was standing with her hands clasped behind her back and was staring at a point past his left shoulder. "So what did you do to get sent here anyway?"

"Sir?"

"O'Neill said I should keep an eye on you and not to let you near anything explosive."

Calliegh sighed before taking a deep breath. "I got a little carried away with a practical joke sir. Unfortunately the General got caught in it."

Ronon gave a little laugh that earned him a glare from Calliegh.

"Let's just say it involved cherry bombs and oatmeal."

This now had Ronon howling. Calliegh was giving him a look that could kill and Lorne was trying not to laugh himself.

"Alright that's enough you too. Come on I'll show you your quarters." John gave his two friends a warning look then waited for Calliegh to follow him. She was still giving Ronon a death glare as she walked off.

Sheppard waved his hand over a door control and stood aside to let Calliegh enter. She gave the room a quick once over then tossed her bag onto the bed. "So oatmeal huh?"

Calliegh looked at Sheppard then shrugged. "Long story."

"Don't worry about Ronon he takes some getting used to." said Sheppard. "Oh and Major you'll be on my team for the time being. We have mission briefing tomorrow morning Eight Hundred hours."

"Yes sir."

Calliegh watched as Sheppard left the room then started to unpack.


	2. Chapter 2

Unexpected Surprises

Chapter two

So far so good, thought Calliegh as she headed to the gate room. Sheppard and his team were already there and Calliegh groaned when she saw Ronon was one of them. As soon as he spotted her he gave her a look said he was going to have some fun at her expanse.

"Major Carson I'd like you to meet the rest of the team. This is Teyla and Rodney." they both nodded in her direction. "And Ronon you already know."

"Calliegh right?" asked Ronon with a smirk.

"Yeah." answered Calliegh taking up position ready to move out.

"It's nice to meet you Major." said Teyla with a smile.

"Calliegh Carson. Wait a minuet your O'Neill's pet project aren't you. What did they call you back at the SGC oh yeah Boom, Boom right?"

"Boom, Boom." said Ronon. Calliegh looked at Rodney and gave him a dirty look.

"I'd prefer you don't call me that."

"I don't know kind of has a ring to it." said Ronon with another of his smirks.

"Ronon's right it does have a ring to it." added Rodney.

Calliegh groaned. "I really hate O'Neill right now."

Only an hour into the mission and Calliegh was ready to kill Ronon. He refused to call her anything except Boom, Boom. Sheppard and Teyla kept exchanging glances and a look Calliegh couldn't explain.

They were about another hour from the village they were headed towards and Calliegh couldn't take it any more.

"So Boom, Boom what do you think of your first off world mission?" asked Ronon giving her a grin and bumping into her slightly. This had to be the hundredth time he had called her that in only an hour.

"Ok that's it I've had enough." Calliegh stopped walking and everyone turned to look at her. Ronon stood there with that damn grin on his face his arms crossed waiting.

"I already told you to stop calling me that."

"Give it a rest Ronon we have a long day ahead of us." said Sheppard coming to stand between the two.

"With all due respect sir the next time he calls me that I'm going to shoot him."

"I'd like to see you try." says Ronon leaning down and getting right into her face.

"Don't tempt me."

"Ok that's enough." yells Sheppard. "Ronon leave her alone or I'll shoot you."

Ronon growled at Calliegh before moving away. Rodney was smart enough to scramble away as well knowing he's the one who had started it in the first place.

"I'm not sure what Ronon's deal today is." said Sheppard.

"I've had to deal with this kind of thing my entire career sir, would have been a nice change not to have to here as well."

"I'll talk to him see if I can figure out what his deal is if you promise not to shoot him."

"Ok sir I'll try not to shoot him."

For the rest of the day things went smoothly. The village leader took a liking to Calliegh and offered the team a cartful of fresh fruit and vegetables. Sheppard made a comment to Teyla that he was glad the Major was on their team. From behind him he heard Ronon growl and looked back to see him glaring at Calliegh as she spoke with the village leader.

"Easy there big guy she's just doing her job."

Ronon growled again and stopped at the cart of food. He reached in and grabbed something that looked like an apple. Calliegh looked over at him the smile dying as soon as she saw the look Ronon was giving her. The village leader saw the look too and made an excuse to leave.

Tossing the apple back into the cart Ronon walked over to Calliegh. "So do you flirt with everyone you meet?"

"I was just being nice."

"How come you're not nice to me?" asked Ronon getting into her space again. Ronon gave her one hell of a grin.

"You want me to be nice to you?" Calliegh looked shocked. "You torment me and you want me to be nice to you?" Calliegh crossed her arms in front of her and looked Ronon in the eye. "If this is how you try and pick up women then you don't get lucky to often do you?" With that Calliegh turned and walked away leaving Ronon to stair after her.


	3. Chapter 3

Unexpected Surprises

Chapter 3

"Sheppard I need your help?" asked Ronon.

"Let me guess you want to know how to get on one Major's good side?"

"Yeah." Ronon looked at Sheppard. "She refuses to talk to me."

"You're kidding right. It's been what a week sense you stopped calling her Boom, Boom."

"Well she isn't over it yet." Ronon waited till the hallway was clear before continuing. "How can I get her to talk to me?"

Sheppard had to keep from laughing at the look at his friends face. He really had it bad for the Major.

"You could try being nice to her. Ask her to have dinner with you, talk to her, try and find out something about her besides the fact she likes to blow stuff up."

"Ok I can do that." Sheppard has to shake his head as Ronon went off in search of Major Carson.

"So how long do you intend to make Ronon pay for teasing you?" asked Teyla.

Calliegh took a swig of water and looked at Teyla. "Not sure. He needs to learn I don't like to be messed with."

"I believe he is doing it to get you to notice him." Teyla readied herself for their next bout and held her batons at the ready. "You must realize that Ronon was on the run from the Wraith for seven years. He had very little contact with people in that time."

Calliegh lifted her weapons and took her position on the mat. After several moves the two women stopped again. "How long have you known Ronon?"

"Almost four years now."

"Has he been in any relationships sense then?"

"No, not that I know of."

"Well that explains a lot." Both women shared a smile at this. Just then the object of their conversation came into the room.

"Hey there you are." said Ronon stopping in front of Calliegh. She just raised her arms and crossed them and looked at him.

"Ronon we were in the middle of a training session."

"Yeah I can see that." Ronon finally realized what Calliegh was wearing. He looked her over from head to toe. She had on very small shorts and a tight tank top. Ronon licked his lips and tried to focus on what he came here to do. "I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tonight?"

Calliegh looked over at Teyla who just smiled at her. She then looked back at Ronon. He was still looking at her like he could eat her and it made her nervous.

"Please." said Ronon quietly.

"Fine, what time?"

"I'll pick you up in two hours." Ronon said. As almost an after thought he reached up and brushed some of her hair that had come loose behind her ear, he the turned and left.

"Perhaps we should end our training for today and get you ready for your date." Teyla said smiling.

"Why do I think this is a bad idea." said Calliegh as they headed back to her quarters.

"So what do you have to wear that isn't your uniform?"

"Not much. Jeans, work out stuff."

"I believe I have a dress that will work. It will be a bit shorter on you but I believe it will fit."

"Ok Teyla lets not get carried away."

"You do not want to look nice for Ronon?"

"Not too nice. I don't want to give him the wrong idea."

"You do not find Ronon attractive?"

Calliegh looked a little sick. "Well?"

"Ok yes I find him attractive."

"And we both know he finds you attractive. Calliegh you could do worse for a mate."

"Ok now we are going too far. It's one date I have no plan on marrying him."

"We will see."

When the chime to her room went off Calliegh jumped. She took one more look in the mirror before opening the door. She couldn't help but smile at the look Ronon gave her. His jaw dropped and his eyes went wide.

"Teyla lent me the dress."

"Remind me to thank her later." Ronon put out his hand. Calliegh put her hand in his and let him lead her to his quarters. When they stood outside Ronon let go of her hand. "Ok close your eyes." Calliegh gave him a look and Ronon smiled. "Trust me." Calliegh nodded and closed her eyes. She heard the door open and felt Ronon take both her hands and slowly pull her into the room.

Calliegh could smell something sweet. "Ok open your eyes." Calliegh was now the one to be surprised. There were candles around the room. A low table was set for two. "Do you like it?"

"Ronon this is wonderful thank you." Ronon led Calliegh to where she could sit to eat. "I wasn't sure what you liked to eat I hope this is ok."

"It's fine Ronon." They were quiet as they ate neither sure what to say.

"I'm really sorry for teasing you that first day."

"Just don't do it again ok?"

"I still think Boom, Boom is cute."

"Ronon I really hate that name."

"I know."

After they ate Ronon helped Calliegh stand. "Would you like to take a walk?"

"I'd love too."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ronon and Calliegh made their way out of the city and onto the east pier. Neither one said anything to the other. It wasn't until they reached the end of the pier and were standing looking out at the water did Ronon speak. "Thanks for agreeing to spend time with me tonight."

"You should thank Teyla; she talked me into giving you another chance." Calliegh glanced over Ronon and saw he was watching her.

"I admit I was a bit of an ass, I'm sorry."

"A bit!" Calliegh said. "Ronon you scared the village leader so much he couldn't even look at me."

"Yeah well I'm territorial."

Calliegh snorted at him. "You knew me less then one day, for all you knew I left some one behind on Earth."

"Did you?" asked Ronon taking a step closer to Calliegh.

"No."

"So I don't see the problem then." Ronon took another step and was now nearly touching Calliegh. He reached up and ran a finger down her cheek.

Calliegh crossed her hands across her chest and took a step backwards. She gave Ronon a small glare. He took another step closer and cupped her face in his hands.

"Give me one reason I shouldn't court you."

Her jaw dropped as did her arms. Court her he had to be kidding. She had agreed to dinner not this.

"Can't come up with anything can you?" Ronon had to chuckle at this. He had to admit she looked very cute standing there with her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide. "Give me a chance Cal, let me prove to you this can work." Ronon leaned down and placed a light kiss on her lips.

"You don't give up do you?" asked Calliegh.

"No I don't." Ronon was still cupping her face in his hands and stroked his thumbs across her skin. He could feel a slight tremor go through her and knew he was winning.

Calliegh sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. "Ronon I'm not very good at this kind of thing. If it hadn't been for Teyla I would have worn my uniform tonight." She looked up at Ronon and realized he didn't seem fazed. "The last relationship I had was back in college."

"So, it's been over ten years for me, I don't see where the problem is."

"Ten years you have got to be kidding. I thought I was going through a dry spell." Ronon smiled down at her and leaned in for another kiss. This one was longer and deeper. Calliegh wrapped her arms around his waist and felt his arms wrap around her as well. When they pulled apart Calliegh rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes.

"And I promise I'll only call you Boom, Boom when were alone."

"Your not going to let that on go are you?"

"Nope."

Calliegh leaned back so she could look into his face. "If you ever call me that in public I will shoot you."

"You keep saying that so far I haven't seen much action." Calliegh smacked him on the arm and glared at him. Ronon only laughed and leaned down to kiss her again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Calliegh and Ronon had been together of a little over two weeks now and she was ready to kill him. He was taking the over protectiveness to a new level. He had insisted on taking over her baton training as well as teaching her several other forms of combat. Not that this wasn't useful but he barely gave her five minuets to herself.

Sheppard was enjoying teasing her about how Ronon followed her around like a love sick puppy dog. If she didn't get some time to herself she was going to loose it.

"Ronon for love of god isn't there any Marines you can beat up on." Calliegh said as she tried to move around him to put her laundry away.

"Why you want to watch me beat up on them?" said Ronon trying to grab on to her. She shook him off and turned to glare at him.

"No I want some time to myself. We have two days of down time while McKay in running his tests and I have things I want to get done."

Ronon wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. "That's two days we get to spend together with out interruptions." said Ronon as he started to place kisses on her chin and neck.

"Ronon all I'm asking for is a few hours to myself that's all."

Ronon murmured something as he continued to kiss her neck. He growled when the door chime sounded. "Get rid of them."

Calliegh shook her head as she made her way to the door. "Major Lorne what can I do for you?"

Lorne ran his hand through his hair. "Um well I was wondering if you and Ronon could do me a favor?"

"What kind of favor?" asked Ronon.

"Well I asked Dr. Keller to dinner tonight and she freaked out a little. So I told her we would be eating with the two of you that seemed to calm her and she said yes."

"Dr. Keller is she the little blond?" asked Calliegh.

"Yeah, look I really like her but she's quiet."

"You got your job cut out for you." said Ronon.

"Tell me about it."

That night Ronon and Calliegh met up with Lorne and one very nervous Jennifer Keller. Calliegh and Jennifer hit it off right away which surprised the two men. The four of them talked for hours before Evan finally walked Jennifer back to her quarters.

"Well that went well." said Ronon.

"They make a cute pair." said Calliegh.

When they reached Calliegh's quarters Ronon paused. He leaned down and kissed her. When he pulled away Ronon looked her in the eye. "So do you still want time to yourself?" Ronon got his answer when she pulled him into her room with her.

The woman was going to be the death of him. Ronon Dex was stalking the halls of Atlantis looking for his girlfriend. He had heard from Rodney she had been seen hanging all over one of the new marines that had just come to Atlantis. There was no way in hell he was going to let her make a fool of him. He came around a corner and there she was arm in arm with some guy.

"Cal." Ronon growled. Calliegh looked up and smiled at him.

"Ronon I'd like you to meet…" before Calliegh finished Ronon had the other man up against the wall.

"She's mine." he growled.

"Ronon let him go now." said Calliegh putting a hand on Ronon's arm.

"He has no right touching you."

"Ronon let him go and I'll explain." Ronon let the man slide down the wall. "Ronon this is Captain Alex Harper. We grew up together."

Ronon glared at the man.

"Calliegh what is it with you and Jackson and Aliens?" Alex rubbed his throat and looked at his friend.

"Alex this is Ronon Dex."

"Her mate." growled Ronon.

"Look I'm sorry if you took this wrong. Calliegh and I go way back she's like my little sister. In fact she's my sister Amanda's best friend. I know better than to try anything with her."

Ronon growled again and took Calliegh by the hand and led her off. When they got far enough away Calliegh turned on Ronon.

"You can't keep doing things like that Ronon."

"I have every right to protect what's mine." Ronon caressed Calliegh's face. "McKay told me he saw you hanging all over some guy."

"Ronon you need to trust me. I'm not going to cheat on you."

"I don't like anyone touching you." said Ronon as he pulled her closer.

"I get that. Everyone in the city gets that." Calliegh was now pissed. "I'm not too thrilled about anyone touching you either." Calliegh glared up at Ronon. "You need to trust me. With out trust we don't have anything."

Ronon pulled Calliegh against him and held her tightly. "I trust you little one and I'm sorry."

Calliegh took in a deep breath and smiled against his chest. "I'm sorry too. I promise not to hang on any more marines or anyone else from now on."

Down the hall Sheppard and Teyla watched their friends. "I'm going to kill McKay if he keeps putting things in Ronon's head."

"I agree he doesn't seem too pleased that Ronon and Calliegh are together. I wonder what he will do when he finds out about Dr. Keller and Major Lorne."

"Don't tell me he has a thing for the Doc."

"I believe so." Teyla looked at John. "I am however not sure why he is messing with Ronon and Calliegh."

"Maybe we should warn all four of them just in case."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was a few days later Ronon, Calliegh, Evan and Jennifer were having dinner together in the mess. Even had just cracked a joke that had all four of them laughing so hard that Jennifer and Calliegh had tears in their eyes. Jennifer leaned towards Evan and buried her face in his shoulder. Just then they heard a tray hit the floor. Looking over they say McKay standing there his dinner on the floor. His mouth was hanging open and he looked in shock.

"McKay you ok?" asked Ronon.

"Ah… I…" McKay stuttered and just stared at Jennifer and Evan. "I'm sorry I didn't realize I was interrupting a double date." McKay looked down at his tray then back up at the others. "If you'll excuse me."

The four friends exchanged looks of confusion for a moment then went back to their conversation. A few moments later they were joined by Sheppard.

"What did you guys do have a food fight?" asked Sheppard as he pulled a chair up to join them.

"Nope, McKay kindda freaked out and dropped his tray." said Lorne.

"Yeah about McKay…" Sheppard looked at his friends. "I think the four of you might be in for some trouble from him."

"What do you mean?" asked Jennifer.

"Well he has a thing for the Doc to start." Sheppard looks at Jennifer. "And he's already tried messing with Ronon and Calliegh still not sure why."

"I still owe him for that one." grumbled Calliegh. "Poor Alex is scared to death of Ronon now."

"I said I was sorry." Ronon says looking at Calliegh.

"Look Teyla and I are a little concerned. You know how McKay can get obsessive about things."

"Well that explains why he freaked when he saw us together." said Jennifer as Lorne took her hand in his.

"Just watch your backs. Hopefully things will be ok." said Sheppard.

"Maybe we should find him a woman of his own." said Ronon.

"Do you thing any woman here is that crazy?" asked Lorne with a laugh.

"We can only hope." answered Ronon.

"I'm going."

"No your not."

"YES I AM."

Ronon glared at his girlfriend. He didn't like what she wanted to do one bit.

"Do you forget what happened the last time?"

"Yes and it wasn't that bad."

"Not that bad?" said Ronon. "Sheppard and I found you and Teyla drunk and dancing on tables in the mess."

Calliegh pulled her shirt over her head and looked at Ronon. "Oh come on it wasn't that bad." Calliegh wrapped her arms around Ronon's neck and kissed him. "You seemed to enjoy the show at the time."

"I still don't think girls poker night is a good idea."

"Ronon everyone is expecting me." Calliegh began to place kisses across his jaw. "I promise I'll be good." Calliegh looked up at Ronon. "And if I'm not than I guess you'll just have to punish me."

Ronon growled as he hauled Calliegh up against him. "I'm going to hold you to that promise woman."

Calliegh pulled away and laughed. "I'm sure you will."

"Ok ladies show what you got." said Laura as she spread her cards out on the table. "Two pairs for the dealer, Teyla's got three of a kind, looks like the little Doc has the winning hand with a straight flush."

"How did that happen." giggled Jen.

"Ok Doc I think you've had enough." said Laura as Jen swayed in her chair.

"Yep I think your right." Jen hiccupped and giggled.

"I too think I've had enough. John will be upset if I come home drunk again." Teyla pushed her glass away from the table.

"Calliegh what about you?" asked Elizabeth as she poured herself another.

"What is that stuff anyway? asked Calliegh.

"Don't know."

"Well in that case fill er up."

"Did you not promise Ronon you wouldn't get drunk tonight?" asked Teyla.

"No I promised him no drunk dancing on tables." Calliegh took a long drink. "So far I'm not dancing am I." All four women started to giggle which soon turned into roaring laughter.

"Oh boy we're too late." said Evan as he and the other men stood watching their girlfriends.

"Hey boys come on and join us." Elizabeth called out.

John, Ronon, Evan and Carson walked into the room. There were empty glasses and food dishes all over the place.

"Come on Jen lets get you to bed." said Evan as he helped her to stand.

"You gonna join me flyboy?" asked Jen as she played with the hem of his t-shirt.

"Let's go." Even had to nearly carry Jen as she was having trouble walking.

Teyla stood and staggered into John. "I believe they have the right idea." Teyla pulled John's face down and kissed him hard. Pulling back John simply picked Teyla up and carried her out of the room.

Laura has stood and was starting to clean up, Carson soon joined her.

"How drunk are you?" asked Ronon looking at Calliegh.

"Not too drunk." Calliegh looked over at Elizabeth. "But I think she's had way too much." Ronon looked over to Elizabeth she was passed out with her head on the table.

Ronon and Calliegh pulled their boss up and helped her out of the room and to her own quarters. Half hour later they were finally able to make their way to their room.

"I never knew Elizabeth could drink so much." said Calliegh as she began to strip. She left a trail of clothing on her way to the bathroom. Ronon just smiled and picked up her mess dumping it onto a chair. It had been almost a week that they had moved into together.

"I'm just glad you didn't do anything to embarrass yourself." Ronon pulled his shirt off and leaned against the wall watching Calliegh.

"I had more fun watching Teyla try to jump Sheppard." Calliegh walked past Ronon and climbed into the bed.

"I'd rather think about jumping my own girlfriend." replied Ronon as he climbed into the bed after her. Ronon pulled Calliegh close and nuzzled her neck.

"I though you'd rather be doing than thinking?" giggled Calliegh. Ronon only growled.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Author's note: The more reviews the faster I write. (hint hint) You know you want to press that little button. Go on give in and leave a review.

It was a month later and so far Rodney hadn't done much more than to complain about how everyone was getting some except him. Alex and Ronon had finally become friends after Ronon discovered Alex had a collection of knives.

Calliegh, Ronon and Alex were just walking into the gate room when Alex was tackled by a woman.

"Hey little brother miss me."

"Amanda what are you doing here?" asked Alex. "Can you let go now you're hurting me." Amanda let go and smacked Alex on the arm.

"Hey girl, who's the hunk?" Ronon lifted an eye brow at Amanda.

"Amanda Miller this is Ronon Dex." Amanda looked Ronon up and down.

"You really know how to pick them."

"Amanda what are you doing here?" asked Alex.

"I'd doing a six month tour for the psychology dept."

An hour later they were eating lunch when Amanda stopped in mid sentence and watched someone enter the room. "Who is that?"

Calliegh looked behind her and saw McKay looking for somewhere to sit.

"That's Dr. Rodney McKay. Atlantis's resident know it all." answered Alex.

"Is he seeing anyone?"

"Amanda you've been divorced for what, two months." said Calliegh.

"Your point is?"

"I don't know maybe we should introduce them." said Ronon.

Before Calliegh could say anything Ronon was calling McKay over to their table.

"McKay we want you to meet someone." Ronon pushed Rodney into the chair next to Amanda. "This is Dr. Amanda Miller, Alex's sister."

"Nice to meet you." purred Amanda as she shook Rodney's hand.

Alex had to keep from gagging and Calliegh from laughing at the look on Rodney's face.

"So what department are you in?" asked Rodney who seemed to be totally taken with Amanda.

"Psychology." Amanda ran one finger down Rodney's arm. "I hear you're the smartest person in the city."

Well that's all it took. Rodney was in love. He was still talking to Amanda a half hour later when the others left the table.

"See I told you we could find him a woman." said Ronon.

"We'll see how long it lasts. I have my money on Rodney being scared for life and two months." said Calliegh.

"I'll take nervous break down and three months." said Alex.

Ronon thought for a moment. "I say them get married and have three kids."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Authors note: I still can't believe the show is done. Guess it's time to pull out the DVD's and remember all the good times. Sigh. At least there's the movie to look forward too.

As always please review.

"Son of a …" snapped Calliegh as she ducked behind a pillar just missing being hit but a blast.

"Boom Boom I think it's time to light this place up." yelled Lorne over the noise.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?"

Another shot wined over her head and a shower of dust rained down on her. Calliegh pulled out another C4 pack and readied herself. "Cover me." As soon as Lorne opened fire she dove across the gap slammed into a metal panel. Behind it was a power conduit. Slapping the C4 against it she set the remote donator. "Lets get out of here." yelled Calliegh and opened fire with her own P90.

Together she and Lorne backed their way out of room. Once they were out of the way of the incoming fire they started to run. The second they were outside Calliegh hit the switch and a large explosion could be heard.

"Keep moving." said Lorne as he radioed the jumper and the rest of the team. Moments later they were safely inside the jumper. "That was close." Lorne looked over at Calliegh. "Ronon would have killed me if you would have gotten hurt."

"We're over due as it is. Trust me Ronon isn't going to be happy when we get back as it is." Calliegh leaned back against the side of the jumper and closed her eyes. Her left hand went up to her neck and she felt where her new tattoo was. A smile crossed her face remembering the look on Ronon's face when she had showed him just the day before.

He had been shocked at first then had wrapped his arms around her and held on tightly.

"Well did I get it in the right spot?"

"Uh huh." said Ronon reaching out to trace the design that matched his own.

"Is that all your going to say?" Calliegh started to look worried. Maybe she should have asked him first.

"Its perfect." murmured Ronon as he stroked it again.

It was hours later that Ronon had finally told her what getting the tattoo meant. Without the bonding ceremony it wasn't official but as far as Ronon was concerned they were now bound. They had to wait for word from Earth to approve the marriage but either way they belonged to each other.

They were half way down the stairs from the jumper bay when Calliegh spotted Ronon. John was next to him and seemed to be doing his best to keep Ronon calm. The second he spotter her Ronon was across the room and pulling Calliegh against him.

"Are you ok? I was worried."

"I'm fine, tired and dirty but fine."

"You should be proud of her Ronon. Boom Boom here saved the day. Blew up the whole base with over a hundred Wraith inside." said Lorne.

Ronon nodded at the other man but refused to let Calliegh go. "How come he gets to call you Boom Boom but I can't?" asked Ronon.

Calliegh smacked him on the arm and wiggled free. She had long ago stopped caring if anyone called her that. When Lorne and the others called her that she knew it was out of friendship and respect. Not the condescending way those back on Earth had used it. She was actually proud of the name now and Ronon knew that.

Elizabeth came down to meet the team. "Get cleaned up and checked out by the Doc then we'll debrief in one hour."

That night Calliegh sat in the middle of the bed and braided her hair. Ronon came over and sat next to her stroked a finger down her neck. "I love you."

"I know." Calliegh tied off her hair and leaned into kiss Ronon. "I love you too."

"As soon as we get the word were making this official." said Ronon as he ran kissed down her neck.

"I don't care what Earth says this is official."

Ronon smiled at Calliegh and lowered them both to the bed. They could worry about things tomorrow for now they were together and that's all that mattered.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It had been a month now with no word from Earth about their marriage. Ronon was starting to get worried. Calliegh told him to not worry that back on Earth they loved red tape. So it was a surprise when the Orion showed up with a special guest.

Shepard's team had just came through the gate along with Lorne's team when a voice could be heard calling out from the command level.

"There's my girl."

Calliegh knew that voice. Looking up she couldn't help but smile as she saw General O'Neill making his way down the steps.

"What don't I get a hug?"

Calliegh handed her pack to Ronon as well as her P90 and let O'Neill give her a hug. "Hey Jack what are you doing here?"

"Can't I just pop in and say hi?"

Calliegh crossed her arms across her chest and looked at him. "You never just pop in anywhere, what's going on?"

Jack looked over at Ronon. "Thought I'd deliver the good news myself." Jack handed an envelop over to Calliegh. "Your request to marry Dex has been approved. Congratulations."

"Finally." growled Ronon.

"See I told you not to worry."

Jack left with Elizabeth to get something to eat leaving the love birds to enjoy their good news.

At the same time Alex was heading to his sisters quarters. They were to have lunch but Amanda wasn't answering her com unit. When she didn't answer the door Alex triggered the crystal and got the shock of his life.

"GET OFF MY SISTER!" screamed Alex causing Rodney to fall off the bed and onto the floor.

"Alex get out now." yelled Amanda as Rodney pulled the sheet around him.

Alex glared at Rodney. He didn't care if he was dating his sister Rodney was going to get his ass kicked. "Go ahead McKay I'll give you a head start." Rodney wrapped the sheet around himself and bolted out the door.

"He better make an honest woman out of you." growled Alex as he dodged a shoe Amanda pitched at his head. Alex then sprinted down the hall after Rodney.

Jack was telling Elizabeth about what was going on back on Earth when he stopped dead. Running straight for them was Rodney McKay wearing nothing but a sheet.

Jack and Elizabeth moved out of the way and shared a look as Rodney passed. Before they could move they heard a voice yell out.

"You can run McKay but you can't hide." Alex came skidding around the corner and spotting Jack slid to a halt. "Sir." Alex said giving a sharp salute.

"Do I even want to know what's going on?" asked Jack.

"Sir I caught McKay with my sister Sir." answered Alex.

"Doing what?" asked Elizabeth trying not to laugh.

"Something he shouldn't have been doing."

"Carry on." said Jack shaking his head at Alex. "Just go." Jack waved his hand at Alex.

"Sir yes Sir, thank you Sir." with that Alex was off.

Jack looked at Elizabeth. "I'm just glad he was in uniform this time."

"This time?" asked Elizabeth.

"Yeah he has a habit of being the one in the sheet." Elizabeth didn't want to know any more.

Calliegh, Ronon, John and Evan were making their way from the armory when they were nearly knocked down my Rodney.

"Was McKay wearing a sheet?" asked Evan.

"Yep." replied John. All four friends shared an amused look.

"I don't even want to know." added Calliegh. They had made it to the end of the hall when Alex came tearing past.

"I think Alex might have walked in on something." said John.

"Well he's doesn't have a weapon so I say we just let them be. I personally don't want to go any where near Rodney till he gets some pants on." said Calliegh.

"Yeah let's go eat." added Ronon with a smirk. He'd ask Alex about what happened later.

Rodney was trying to get into his room when Alex caught up with him. "All right McKay you better be ready to face the music." growled Alex causing Rodney to spin around and almost loose the sheet.

"What I didn't do anything wrong." McKay held the sheet tighter. "She's my girlfriend for cripes sake."

"And she's my sister." Alex stepped up close to Rodney and glared at him. "You better make an honest woman out of my sister."

"Huh, what?" babbled Rodney. Finally it clicked. "What you want me to marry her?"

Alex was stunned. Rodney was acting like it was the worst idea he had ever heard. "I don't believe it your willing to sleep with my sister but not marry her." Alex looked at Rodney and shook his head. "You make me sick." Alex turned and walked away. He'd deal with McKay later, maybe he'd bring Ronon to help.


End file.
